Eternal Love
by fanfic-freaks
Summary: He disapeared for 7 years. He came back. She had to block him out for her own sanity's sake. What will happen when she can no longer keep the thought of him away! rated M for future chapter, first fanfiction, please R&R, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:-** Hey everyone..im new and well this is my first fanfiction so all comments are well welcome, even constructive criticism (as long as it actually helps in some way). it is rated m for the next chapter.. i will try and post that as soon as possible...hopefully!!

**PLEASE NOTE:-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY..(well maybe except this plot?!! ENJOY!!)**

"And here's the last of it", said Sakura, packing hers and Naruto's equipment. Naruto's was mostly shuriken's and kunai's. Sakura's was her medical equipment, which she had used earlier to heal Naruto's training wounds.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan", He said giving a childish grin, "I'm as good as new" He tried to get up from where he was sitting on the grass.

"Stay where you are, you're not as good as new. You're over working yourself." She focused some chakra in her and pushed down on Naruto's shoulder. He went down in an instant.

"Ow", mumble Naruto, rubbing his shoulder. A loud rumble. He looked down on his stomach. He looked up; Sakura was healing one of her own training wounds. He stared at her green eyes. He loved their sparkle, the sparkle which had disappeared 7 years ago when Sasuke idiotically left the village. When he did return 3 years ago, Naruto had seen their slow but steady return, he wondered if Sasuke knew any of the damaged he caused, how he changed everything. His thoughts were interrupted by another rumble from his stomach.

"Come on, lets get some Ramen." In a gentle soothing voice, she was holding out her hand. Gratefully he took hold of her soft and gentle hand and got up.

After having 4 bowls of Ramen himself, Naruto asked for the check. After having paid, he started waving to Sakura who was getting ready to leave.

"Bye Sakura-Chan. And thanks for the date." Grinning, her favourite boyish grin.

"BAKA, this wasn't a date!" She was focusing chakra in her hand to give a deadly punch when she felt someone gently grip her wrist, then she saw the blonde chuckling.

"Please don't kill me. It wasn't a date O.K."

"Baka, I have to go"

"See you later." He said waving. He even winked.

Quickly turning away she started walking away. She knows how Naruto feels, she always knew, she knew how he had tried so hard to be her pillar of strength when Sasuke left. She did start having feelings for him, but there were two things.

First, she stilled loved Sasuke, and she would always love him. She would be there for him no matter what. She shouldn't and wouldn't fall for Naruto just because Sasuke didn't acknowledge him. She wouldn't go for a rebound guy like Ino had done with Sai-kun.

Second, she couldn't do that to Hinata. She had cared and loved Naruto from the start. She encouraged him and is his secret strength and will always be, even if that baka hasn't noticed yet. Just because Hinata's scared to open up to him doesn't mean she wouldn't mind someone else dating him.

At that moment her thoughts stopped, as she felt the ground below her began to shake slightly. Instantly, she realized it was Sasuke's training. With her mind filled with memories of the boy she loved, she let her feet lead her to the forest where Sasuke was training.

Once she reached the outer edge of the forest, she noticed an ANBU watching Sasuke. Of course, knowing Tsunade, she probably has Sasuke under 24 hour's surveillance.

"Great", she mumbled to herself. _**How am I supposed to talk with him alone?**_

"May I help you, Haruno-chan?" Asked the masked ANBU, now standing just a few metres away from her.

"Ye-s, Yes. Tsunade-sama sent me to replace your duty, to note his progress." Thinking on her feet.

"Uh, O.K." Clearly he was taken aback," I guess I'll go report to her now"

_**Shit**_ "No, that's not necessary. I'm going to report to her anyway, so you don't have to" another smooth lie. Sakura was impressed by how she could lie so easily.

"Hai, Haruno-chan", was the last words she heard from the ANBU before he disappeared.

Not too far away, Sasuke felt a change in the chakra. It was definitely not the person who was watching him just now. These chakra levels, to his rough estimate, were slightly higher. He could feel the perspiration on his neck which was sliding down his bare chest and back. He was no longer that weak 12 year old boy. His muscles were all toned and hard. His white scar, which ran across his heart, was a contrast to his tanned skin. He had got that in his fight against Itachi. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair. He felt his seal burn slightly.

Closing his eyes, trying to concentrate. He formed the seal and blew. This was the largest the fireball jutsu could reach. He was pleased. Its force was so strong that the ground beneath was trembling. He watched the fire die away, slowly. After the flame faded away, he saw a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes crouched on a tree branch staring at him as if she was mesmerised

There he was, the last time she had seen him was 3 years ago, when he was first brought back to the village. She remembered staring at those onyx eyes that seemed so distant. Everything about Sasuke seemed different, he seemed to have received wounds that were internal and it seemed not even time would be able to heal them. But there he is now, right before her eyes, smiling. At first she thought it was all that fire but, he was actually smiling. He no longer had those empty eyes. There was…energy, no...life in them. And those very eyes were looking straight at her.

He didn't know whether he should be annoyed, angry or amused. But, he did feel a slight pleasure building up in side him, putting up the most irritated look he could manage, he decided to approach her. He formed a seal behind his back while he was pretending to draw his sword. With the seal complete, he performed transportation jutsu and appeared just a few inches in front of her.

She saw a mixture of emotions cross his face but they all came to a look of irritation. In that instant he looked as if he was drawing his sword. Instinctively, she landed on the ground and took a defensive stance. _**What am I going to do?! **_She thought miserably to herself. _**Am I really going to fight him?!**_ And within a blink of an eye, he was standing just a few inches in front of her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he said in an emotionless tone  
"Uh, h-ell, hello Sasuke-kun." Now she was the one taken aback. Just at that moment she realized he was wearing no shirt. She saw his bare muscular chest, completely tanned except for a strange white scar which went right over his heart .She also realized, Sasuke had noticed her examination of him and he gave her his infamous smirk which she had not seen in a long time.

"You never change." He said, still smiling

"What do you mean?" She looked at his eyes, fighting the urge to close the gap between them.

"Never mind. How is Naruto?" She swore he looked genuinely interested.

"He's fine but I do request you to stay low for a while. He's still pretty angry at you for-" she was trying to find the right words "for everything's that happened."

He actually chuckled, it wasn't the boyish one like Naruto's, his velvety voice made the chuckle sound like…well, she couldn't describe it.

"Well considering I've been lying low, as you put it, for almost 7 years, I think he should get over it." He paused, "How about you?"

"How about me what?" was he actually trying to talk to her.

"Are you still angry at me for-" a pause "everything's that happened?"

She looked deep into his onyx eyes, trying to see what he was actually getting at.

"That depends" she bit her lip to keep her from asking what was happening.

"On what?"

"Do you regret doing any of the things you did?"

The pause seemed to last forever before he answered.

"Some of them" He cocked his head to the side while he waited for her to reply.

"Then I forgive you"

Without knowing what she was doing, she stepped forward to close the gap that was keeping them apart. She tried to wrap her arms around his waist but he placed his hands on her shoulders and bent to whisper in her ear.

"Seems your sensei really doesn't like or trust me"

Confused, she looked up to see his eyes shining bright red.

"What's-" he had placed a finger on his mouth indicating to be silent. His eyes scanned the entire horizon; he then looked down at her. She could tell that he was holding something back.

"What?" She demanded.

"Your sensei, A.K.A, our 5th Hokage has sent more ANBU to watch. She had stopped that 2 years ago."

_**Shit**_, thought Sakura, _**He must have still gone and reported to Tsunade-sama**_.

"I have to tell you something." No point in hiding it, she was going to get into trouble with Tsunade-sama anyway, he might as well know about it seeing that this is the first time they've talked in 3 years.

"What is it Sakura." she felt her jump when he said her name.

"My sensei, as you put it, doesn't know I'm here. Truth is, she wanted isolation to be your punishment as well, so I'm breaking her biggest rule by just being here."

That somehow seemed to please him even more. In one moment, he was now standing behind her. She leaned back and rested her head on his chest; she could feel him slightly vibrating from his laughter.

"You never seem to get enough." He brought his arms round her waist; he then bent down and whispered in her ear." Do you trust me?"

"Yes." It was barely audible, _**this can't be happening**_, she thought.

"You never did stop loving me, did you?" he had started making hand seals.

"No and I never will." She could feel his chakra surrounding them.

"That's good to know." In that instant they disappeared from the forest leaving only smoke behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey guys..well here is my first lemon..hope you like it...and this is the last chapter (just so you know) anyway, i am disturbing your reading time....ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto..if i did, kakashi would me mine, Ino would be dead and Shikamaru and Temari would get married.. =P

* * *

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was an old room. The walls were being eaten by termites, the floorboards were creaky. There was a bed in one corner, and a carpet on the floor to hide the old blood stains. All in all the room was completely rundown. The one thing she could not take her eyes off of was a picture which was stuck on the back of the door.

Sasuke let go of Sakura and went and sat down on the bed, he was tired. Transportation jutsu isn't hard when its just you, but two is hard and most of his chakra was used up in his training, yet, he could feel his energy return by just this girls presence. He watched her stare at the picture of team 7. At one point, he had been tempted to take a black marker and doodle all over Naruto's face, but, he couldn't do that. That picture was all the strength and hope he had at one time. He now looked at her closely, her pink hair and green eyes, her perfect figure and well toned muscles. _**Yes**_, he admitted to himself**,**_**I did turn her down but only because the last women I was loved by was my mother**_and in truth he felt, at that time, that is he let someone else love him, he might replace her. He was also glad he turned all the girls and their "so-called-love" down; he now knows not all of them truly loved him and had eventually moved on. All except her.

Sakura was truly pleased at seeing the picture, he really did miss them. He really did come back for them. In between her thoughts, she felt him watching her. She turned round to see an unreadable face. She felt all self-conscious.

"What?!" she asked nervously, shifting uncomfortably. She saw him come back to reality from his mysterious thoughts.

"Why do you love that picture?" he asked

"Because we were all happy back then." She bit her lip, and then asked. "Where are we?"

He gave her his infamous smirk, "What don't you like it?!"

"Just curious" In truth, she was dying to know

He shrugged, "My old room"

"Tsunade-sama will look here for…us"

Both their hearts sped up at hearing the word 'us'.

"No, she wont." He could see confusion in her eyes, "When I was brought back to the village 3 years ago, we both made a deal. If I stay here and protect the village if ever in danger then she would leave me train as I wish without fuss and I would live wherever I want without surveillance from her. Of course, 2 ANBU would keep watch on my training but I used transportation jutsu to come here and she wouldn't track me. 2 years ago, she trusted me just enough and it became 1 ABU that would watch me. I chose my old house because it would be the last place she would expect me to live in." He grinned when he finished his explanation. Clearly, he was pleased with his cunningness.

"Well that was smart." She commented, "But she'll notice I'm gone and she'll search the village to find me including this house."

"But she'll never have." He looked at her with those beautiful onyx eyes.

"And how is that going to happen." She took a step closer. Both teens fighting temptation.

"Because I'll never let you go." He motioned with his fingers for her to step closer. She obeyed except, there was a slight bump in the carpet, she tripped over it and fell. I n her fall she reached out to grab something for balance. She caught hold of his shoulders. He fell back on the bed and she landed on him, straddling him.

He chuckled, "You're a pushy one, aren't you"

Her blush was a deep colour of red, "Sasuke-kun, im sorr-," She was interrupted by a strange electrical sensation when he stroked her face.

_**Now or Never**_, she thought. She bent down and kissed him.

He placed his hands behind her back, while her hands held on to his face. His tongue probed her lips, asking for entrance and she parted them, welcoming him. That was when the battle for dominance began, both of them exploring each others hot caverns. After some time, Sasuke won, smirking when he did so. Sakura pulled away and then leaned down to whisper seductively into his ear, "You haven't won yet".

With that said, she worked on removing his shirt, that done, she removed her own, revealing a black lace bra holding well formed mounds in place. Sasuke smirked once more, "My favourite colour. How'd you know?" He slid one of his hands towards the straps, pulled it and let go. Sakura gave a small gasp. Recovering, she bent down and started planting kisses all over his earlobe, all the way down to his jaw and neck, then to his shoulders. When her lips came in contact with his cursed seal, Sasuke let out a lust filled moan.

A panting Sasuke traced his fingers along her abdomen. As his fingers reached her shorts, Sakura placed her hands on top of his and they both pulled them off. Sakura then looked at Sasuke's perspiring chest. She started kissing everywhere, leaving no place untouched. Moving downwards, she reached his naval. An idea instantly struck her. She started moving her tongue in circular motions, hearing another moan from her dark haired lover. Deciding to have a little more fun, she moved her mouth towards his pants and bit down hard on the elastic, while adding a little chakra, and pulled of both his pants and his boxers in one go. Spitting them on the floor, she turned back to stare at his huge manhood.

Her mind filled with images of him, thrusting in and out of her, both of them moaning and panting, screaming each others names. Sasuke took advantage of Sakura's little daydream. "My turn!" He flipped their positions, so now he was the one straddling her. Placing his hands behind her back, he undid her bra clip and pulled it off. He took one of her breasts is his hand and started kneading it. Bending down, he started kissing the other one, and after a little while, he bit down on the erect nipple, receiving a moan that escaped from her dry lips. He then gave his attention to the other one. Once he was done, he sat up to see a flushed Sakura, panting, causing her sweat soaked mounds to move up and down, and just to finish it off, he trailed kisses down her neck and he bit down on her shoulder and started to suck on it, like a blood-thirsty vampire. _**That would definitely leave a mark**_.

He then traced his fingers on the inside of Sakura's thighs. He then reached her wet clothing. Smirking, he bent down and bit the fabric, pulling it away to reveal her soaked flower petal. He started kissing her thighs, and flicked her nub with his tongue, as she let out a moan. He skilfully manoeuvred his tongue, as he licked her clit clean. He was about to thrust his tongue inside her, when he felt someone lightly tug his hair. Looking up, he saw his pink haired lover gazing at him.

"You've made your point. It's my turn now", she said as she pouted.

_**Damn**_, he thought, _**so irresistible**_. "If that's what you want"

Once again, their positions were swapped. Sakura traced her fingers along his scar, and then moved her fingers lower and lower, until it reached his erect manhood. She ran her fingers along his shaft, until she heard a strained voice. "UGH…FASTER"

Obeying his command, she did so, faster and FASTER until he released on her hands. She brought her fingers towards her mouth and licked them clean. She then bent down and started cleaning up his thighs, when all of a sudden, she heard a faint rumble. She looked up to see an embarrassed Sasuke.

"Sorry. I didn't have anything to munch on while I was training"

Sakura imitated his smirk and said, "All this rough housing and you still haven't made us anything to eat. How rude! "

Chuckling, he replied, "I apologise"

"Just remember this isn't over" With that said, she got off the bed, making it creak. She looked around the room, then walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a clean set of boxers and some clothes. Throwing them to Sasuke, who was getting off the bed, she said, "Get dressed, unless you want to eat naked"

He smiled once more. Once he finished getting dressed, he looked up to see Sakura already done and making her way towards the exit. "Sakura", he called out. She turned around. "I love you". Her eyes widened.

"D-Do you really mean it!?" she said, half whispering. A single glistening tear fell down her pink cheek. He came forward, and with one gentle sweep of his finger, he wiped the tear away.

"Yes, I really mean it" He saw her half smile.

"Come on; let's not keep your stomach waiting"

The both of them left the room hand-in-hand, as Sakura smiled inwardly to her self.

She would never forget this room, as it now held precious memories.

The love she felt would last for all eternity…

* * *

**Sadzz**: well, that was nice..i dont think im cut out for lemons though...so....in a way this is my first and last lemon...hehe..i'm weird i know!!! still tell me what you guys think!!


End file.
